


Doppelganger

by Muzuki_chan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzuki_chan/pseuds/Muzuki_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He struck his doppelganger. His knuckles cracked underneath the force as he struck out once more, but the doppelganger never keeled over. Not even once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a drabble, not much to look at.

He struck his doppelganger. His knuckles cracked underneath the force as he struck out once more, but the doppelganger never keeled over. Not even once.

It smiled at him. An amused grin curling, dancing on the edges of his pale cracked lips. His doppelganger's eyes were as black as midnight and his hair like filtered sunlight through the cracks of a yellow-stained window blind. He couldn't stand his doppelganger. Couldn't stand it's obnoxious stature that sneered at him from above.

So once more he hauled himself to his own image that took in the old air, chest not once heaving from the multiple hits that was delivered. Once more he charged and the ending was the same. His knuckles were bloodied and burned a dark scarlet while his mouth hung open to greedily suck in the stale air. His doppelganger stood in front of him, a couple feet away now and still in tip-top shape despite the multiple assaults.

He fell to his knees, the thud of his defeat resounding bitterly in the room that was once furnished but now empty. Just like his own beating heart that throbbed in it's skeletal cage. His heavy panting morphed to strained whimpers that twisted violently in his heart and knotted in his throat. He screamed in a hoarse, cracked voice at his own doppelganger. Who in return smiled pitifully as he came before him, kneeling on the ground with him.

"You are selfish, you know that?"

His doppelganger spoke it so gently that it would have consoled him. Except his voice cracked at the end with hot venom as his face contorted to one of repugnance and scorn. A mixture he's seen his own doppelganger look at him with since the accident.

"How much are you going to take, huh? How much until you're satisfied!?"

His doppelganger shook his head in disappointment. Like a father at a young son that was once again bound in a jail cell that reeked of death. The doppelganger slowly walked backwards, onyx eyes staring at him before turning around. He grasped at the doppelganger's wrist, but all that was left was grey smoke that smelled of cigarettes.

When he blinked, the room now furnished with light-pastel colors that gave off an autumn feel. The air blew in like a cold draft from the crack of a broken door and sunlight crawled in through the window that was splattered with dust. The floor was no longer cold tiles but a brown carpet that was nailed into the floor. With his heart still sore and throat still knotted into a tight lump, he looked a few feet in front of him with blurry eyes.

A broken mirror.

With his last breath before he sank deeper into the black abyss of his thoughts, he questioned himself the same thing.

"How much more will I take before I'm satisfied?"

The questioned remained unanswered by human voices, but the cold draft blew in, tousling his hair. His battered hands were beginning to scab and the pain in his knuckles throbbed. He didn't know where to go anymore, if there was still even a place for him somewhere. The deceitful voices that whispered in his head were filled with a burning malevolence that matched his own.

He was a selfish and he knew it.

He repeated the words over and over like a mantra. Soon enough the words escaped his head and pounced on his tongue till he spoke it with a certain hatred. The hatred that was once as small as a mustard seed grew in his bones like a cancer left untreated. Everyone saw it coming, yet did nothing. Not because they couldn't do anything but rather they didn't want to "catch" it.

A sickness was what they called it. A selfish gene that they feared and ignored until it couldn't be kept in the dark anymore. And he was beginning to believe them now. There was a light of truth in their twisted words, and he despised it.

So he repeated the words in his heads thrice more. Repeating it until he lost count and the afternoon hours turned to dusk where the evil ones roamed. And somewhere deep in his chest a small flame was dying. All it whispered out was a small goodbye before it completely burned out.

Then the selfish gene took over.


End file.
